


Weak to Your Touch

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Confessions, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: after penelope gives the best friend that halloween present and kip and miro jump them you go out for revenge against penelope but are held back, not fighting it when chuck holds you. penelope teases you because what do you gotta crush on him or something ??? yeah homie you do
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Weak to Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> anon this for you from tumblrs enjoy !

You were fuming backstage as you watched the monitor.

_A fucking Halloween present???_ _That bitch._

You ran to where the Best Friends were trying to recover from getting jumped. Miro, Kip, and Penelope were gone already and that had you even more angry, you wanted to kick Penelope's ass frankly because you knew Chuck and Trent wouldn't. But right now you had to make sure they were okay. 

"Chuck, Trent!" You threw the door open where they were still on the floor. They had pulled themselves up to sitting but they still looked beat up and in pain. "Fuck, I should've been with you guys.” You bent over and extended out a hand to Trent to pick him up before doing the same to Chuck while he huffed out a laugh. 

“You woulda just got jumped, too. I’m glad at least you and Orange were safe, sorta Orange got his ass kicked, too.” Chuck placed his hand on your shoulder and your anger quelled for a moment as he smiled a small grin at you. His eyebrows were scrunched in pain so the smile turned into more of a grimace after a bit, Trent was swaying on his feet and you pulled them both into a hug letting them lean onto you. 

"I'm still sorry I wasn't here." Trent shook his head and you knew you guys could go back and forth with this all day so you didn’t say anything more. 

“We’re fine, fucking used to this shit at this point.” Trent sighed as you set them back on their feet. He plopped down in a chair while Chuck lingered next to you. Silence fell over the room while your anger creeped back up. They messed with your fucking friends and you knew Trent and Chuck could handle Miro and Kip but Penelope would just get away with that bull shit.  _ Fuck that.  _ You made sure they were both okay, asking if they needed to get checked. You put all your attention on them for the time being, deciding to keep your revenge plan to yourself. If you told them they’d just try and stop you. You put on a smile and hugged your friends again, Penelope could wait until next week. 

π

You stalked the halls looking for your target. You told Chuck and Trent you were just going for a walk and waved off Chuck’s offer to come with you. On a separate occasion you would’ve definitely agreed but right now you had a plan to carry out. Maybe after. 

You found Penelope outside makeup and made a beeline, not caring who else was there as you immediately shoved her  _ hard _ . 

“What the fuck?!” She shouted but you ignored it and got in her face. 

“‘ _ What the fuck? _ !’ So I’m assuming you just forgot about jumping my friends!” You made to shove her again but she caught your wrists and pushed you back. You were furious and maybe a little irresponsible as you reared back ready to throw a punch, or a slap, or just something that equaled the anger you felt but someone caught your arm. You immediately struggled against whoever was holding you. You turned your head to see Trent behind you trying to pull you back but you pushed him off, the force knocking you into Penelope and taking you both to the ground where you held her down. 

“Y/N, stop!” Trent tried to get your off but you kept fighting unaware of anything besides pushing Trent away and continuing to fight Penelope. “Chuck!” You froze when you heard Trent call to him long enough for Trent to lift you off of her but you soon tried again to get away until Chuck was in front of you. 

“Y/N, c’mon she’s not worth it!” Chuck crowded your view from Penelope and it didn’t help that his gaze was full of concern. Your arms were still tensed until he grabbed your shoulders. and you deflated, the fight leaving you but the anger still there. You saw Penelope over your shoulder, her hair was fucked up which made you feel slightly better but her smirk annoyed the shit out of you. 

“Hmmm, not fighting Chuckie I see, why is that?” Penelope tilted her head in faux curiosity. Chuck stepped to the side but kept his hold on you, glaring at her. 

“Just get out of here Ford.” Chuck said and her smirk grew into a full smile. 

“Right and I’m sure you’re about to tell Trent the same thing so you two can have some,  _ alone time. _ ” 

“Fuck off!” You yelled seething as she laughed. 

“Well I’m glad I gave you this opportunity to have Chuck’s arms around you, you’re  _ welcome. _ ” Penelope winked and you felt your face grow warm, now all too aware of Chuck’s hands, one on your shoulder and one wrapped around the front of your torso, sitting above your hip. 

“Th–that’s not–! Shut up!” You berated yourself for not being able to come up with anything better but you were stupidly flustered and just wanted Penelope to fuck off like you told her. 

“What the hell are you even talking about, Penelope?” You glanced over at the sound of Trent’s voice. He looked just as confused as he sounded and you really didn’t want to get into it further. 

“Oh? Why so secretive Y/N? You think it’d make him jealous if he knew you had a crush on one of your Best Friends?” Penelope held her chin in her hand, shifting her weight into her hip while you heated up from anger and embarrassment. 

“Just go back to your bitch boy and leave me alone!” 

“Just say you wanna be alone with  _ your _ bitch boy.” She fired back but finally sauntered away, her laughter drifting down the hall back towards you. You glared down the hall at where she was before your view again was obstructed by Chuck. 

“Y/N…” Chuck started and you tensed again. Trent came around from behind you as well and now you were faced with both of them. You didn’t bother looking up at their probably disappointed faces. Before they could bring up everything Penelope had been saying you figured you’d turn their attention back to what they were originally there for. 

“I know I was being stupid but she deserved it alright!” You raised your voice but it was undercut by the way your head was still ducked. 

“...You gave her a good one at least right?” 

“Trent!” 

“What? I’m not allowed to fight her!” You looked up to see them bickering now, stifling a small laugh behind your hand. 

“Hey! You’re still not off the hook!” Chuck pointed back at you and it had you feeling warm all over again. 

“C’mon Chuck, you know she had it coming!” You said, smiling when Chuck sagged a bit. 

“Alright fine did you get a good hit in?” Trent smiled brightly and leaned in further making you laugh as you mentioned the solid blow you got to her head when she was pinned beneath you. 

Chuck laughed but there was a hint of something else in his eyes, you couldn’t exactly define it but there was a sense of questioning that you hoped wasn’t in reference to fucking Penelope’s big mouth. 

You had little hope for that but you still held onto it as you guys left that hallway and walked back to your own room. 

√

Orange had given you a limp fist bump for your actions which further justified them in your mind as you all made your way back to the hotel. 

“Cool.” He’d said as Chuck crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You guys are all crazy.” Chuck mumbled but conceded shoving you in the shoulder. “It was cool I guess.” 

“Stop acting all righteous like you didn’t wanna see all their asses beat.” Trent flicked the back of Chuck’s head causing a shitty little fight that had you three laughing and Orange cracking a smile. 

When they separated Chuck was looking at you again with that same questioning face. You were shaken out of staring back at him by Orange who nudged your shoulder slightly. 

“What’s our room number?” You guys all often separated into pairs for hotel rooms and you were staying with Orange. You went to answer but were cut off when Chuck spoke up. 

“Actually, uh Orange can I bunk with Y/N?” You felt your face warm again at his insistence. Orange shrugged but frowned slightly. 

“Sure, why though?” Trent also looked confused with a similar frown. You noticed the somewhat shy look crossing Chuck’s face before he broke into a smile. 

“Someone’s gotta make sure Penelope doesn't get jumped again and you two aren’t gonna do it.” Chuck said. Trent rolled his eyes and Orange shrugged and took Chuck's key and after some hugs and waves you left down the hall with Chuck while Trent and Orange stepped into their room. 

You didn't ask but you had a suspicion that that really wasn't the reason he had wanted to room with you. You both walked in silence down the hall with you leading. It wasn't uncomfortable you were just in your own head a bit. 

Your crush on Chuck had grown ever since you met him but it was never hard being around him. He was one of your best friends and that was more than enough for you but sometimes you would imagine telling him, imagine the possibility of your relationship being different. 

You shook yourself out of your thoughts as you slid the key into the door and held it open for Chuck as you stepped in. You threw your stuff down and sat at the edge of one of the beds while Chuck did the same, laying back and staring at the ceiling. You didn’t think much about looking at him, after being friends for so long certain stuff stops being weird, or at least there’s no reason to talk about it anymore. The silence was still comfortable but you wanted to break it, to just figure out what Chuck was thinking. You shifted back on the bed more and laid back, too, you were tired from the long day and if Chuck didn’t want to talk you weren’t going to force him. And maybe that’s why he chose to room with you, he just wanted to chill and knew you were always cool with that. 

You closed your eyes as the silence stretched on a bit longer before Chuck eventually spoke up. 

“Hey um… sorry Penelope was giving you a lot of shit…” He started and you turned your head back to look at him. He had sat up and was rubbing the back of his neck and you found the action endearing but slightly worrying, he was clearly still thinking about everything she said, you just hoped he wasn’t embarrassed or uncomfortable about it. For a few reasons. 

“It’s okay, she was just being annoying.” You shrugged and Chuck nodded looking down in his lap. 

"Right so it wasn't– never mind." Chuck flopped back on the bed and threw an arm over his face and you sat back up to watch.

"It wasn't what?" You asked, you'd drop it if he didn't answer but you couldn't deny the concern and curiosity you were feeling. 

"I, no it's stupid I mean why would you actually have a crush on me." Chuck covered his face further like he wanted to just disappear behind his arm. 

Chuck looked how you felt which was extremely nervous, you didn't want to leave either of you like that even if it didn't go how you wanted it to. You just had to clear the air. 

"I do…" You looked away now, hearing Chuck move slowly but you didn't bother looking as your face burned. You could see him sitting up out of the corner of your eye but your heart started beating too hard, it pounded in your ears blocking out any other sound. 

"Really?" You just barely heard over your heartbeat looking back up at him. You nodded at his wide eyed expression which was sort of adorable. "Why?" There was a small smile playing at Chuck's lips and you reached over between the beds to push at his shoulder as you grinned, too. 

"Cause you're great, Chuck. I love hanging out with you, I've sorta had a crush on you for a while now." You admitted while Chuck's smile widened. 

"Really?" 

"Yes! Stop asking me." You crossed your arms over your chest but laughed as he raised his hands in surrender. 

"Sorry! I just don't get it, I've had a thing for you since we met, I didn't think you'd like me, too." You looked over Chuck's sheepish expression, the warmth of your face and pound of your heart intensifying as you heard the words you played in your head so many times before. For a moment you and Chuck simply stared at each other, letting the admissions settle as if one of you would suddenly take it back. But neither of you did. 

Chuck was still smiling and you returned it as you stood and went to sit beside him, tentatively reaching your hand out to cover Chuck's. He let you loosely lace your fingers together as he turned to face you more. It was quiet again but now you weren't thinking about anything but how nice his hand felt under yours and how much you wanted to kiss him. You figured that was worth breaking the silence for. 

"Can I kiss you?" You asked and Chuck nodded, reaching forward to cup your cheek. Your lips met slowly and it was almost a little weird, kissing your best friend but he tilted his head and pressed himself closer and you relaxed, gripping his hand tighter in yours. 

You brought your free hand up to his shoulder as you felt his slip to the back of your neck. Unconsciously you pushed Chuck back to lay on the bed as you followed him down, leaning over him to keep kissing. You trailed your hand down to his chest and felt the quickness of his heart rate beneath your palm. 

You pulled back, panting slightly as you held yourself up on your elbow. Chuck's eyes were wide and you felt the rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath, too. You could feel how much that kiss had already affected you and you bit your lip. You didn't want to rush anything but you also couldn't help thinking about the  _ other _ stuff you imagined with Chuck. 

Your hand slowly made its way down Chuck's torso settling at the hem of his shirt teasing the edge. 

"Is this cool?" You asked, just barely pushing the fabric up just in case he said no. 

"Yeah…" Chuck's face was red and cute, you kissed his cheek before looking down to see the growing bulge in his sweatpants. With a wave of confidence you threw your leg over to straddle Chuck and watched as his eyes got somehow wider. You continued to push his shirt up as he hesitantly brought his hands to rest on your hips. 

Chuck lifted up so you could pull the shirt all the way off and you raked your eyes over the skin now exposed. You'd seen him shirtless countless times obviously but now he was under you, laying bare and straining in his pants for you. 

"Chuck, I want you." His eyes darkened and suddenly he was on top of you using his quickness you admired so much. 

"Well let me give you what you want then. But also please tell me if you want me to stop." You smiled up at Chuck and his careful consideration before he leaned down into another kiss. You felt his tongue swiping at your lips and obliged, opening your mouth and letting him explore. Chuck moaned into the kiss as you felt a distinct press of his erection against your thigh. You shifted rubbing against him causing Chuck to moan again. 

Chuck pulled back and started peppering kisses across your jaw and down your neck as he pushed your shirt up, massaging his hands into your stomach. Impatiently you pushed him back so you could sit up enough, pulling your shirt off yourself and yanking him back down against you now that you were exposed. Chuck laughed slightly at your actions and you rolled your hips up. 

“You were taking too long.” You said, smoothing your hands down his back and tugging at the elastic of his sweats. 

“You would be impatient.” Chuck shook his head but sat back up to get rid of his pants and underwear as you did the same. You watched as Chuck threw an arm across his stomach looking away from you. You crawled forward and pulled his arm away so you could touch him. 

“Chuck you’re so sexy.” You positioned yourself in his lap as you moved your hands over his belly and up to his chest and back down over his thick arms. The rise and fall of Chuck’s chest was hypnotizing and you leaned forward to place a soft kiss over his heart. His face was red as he smiled shyly. “Fuck me.” 

Chuck growled and pushed you back on the bed again, spreading your thighs apart and settling between them. He trailed his hand down your body similar to how you did until his hand settled on the inside of your thigh, rubbing small circles into the skin. 

“Can I?” 

“Please, Chuck.” You urged and he pressed a finger at your entrance, pushing in. His long finger slowly reached deep inside of you causing you to moan and close your eyes. 

“Is that good, baby?” Chuck whispered into your ear as he thrust in and out, sucking lightly at your neck. You nodded as he slid another finger in beside the first one and curled them up, stretching you out. Chuck pushed them in as deep as he could, massaging that little spot inside of you that had your eyes flying open and groaning out Chuck’s name. 

“Fuck, Chuckie I need you.” You panted and whined as he pulled his fingers out. 

“Wait here, baby.” Chuck kissed you quickly before climbing off the bed. He returned quickly but you still squirmed with impatience. He rolled on a condom before crawling back over you and lining himself up. You could see the questioning look on his face but you really did have any more time for that so you grabbed his hips and pulled him in. 

Chuck’s groan was hot against your ear as he slowly filled you. 

“Fuck,  _ Y/N. _ ” 

“Chuck, _shit_ – move.” Chuck pulled back out and slowly thrust back in, rolling his hips into you as he grunted in your ear. “ _Aah!_ _Chuck!_ ” 

“Mmm, yeah baby. Is that the spot?” Chuck thrust in a little harder hitting that same spot inside you again. Your legs shook as he started snapping his hips faster. 

“Yes! Chuck, don’t stop!” 

“Y/N, you feel so good.” You grabbed Chuck by the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. It was sloppy and uncoordinated as he jolted you forward with his rough thrusts but it was still perfect. 

“Oh, I’m gonna–!” 

“Come on baby, come for me.” Chuck growled in your ear and you cried out, shaking as you came. Chuck captured your lips again and hit into a few more times before he was moaning muffled against your lips as he released. His thrusts slowed as he rode out his orgasm until he was spent, panting above you. 

Chuck slowly slid out, pulling the condom off and throwing it towards the trash before looking back down at you. 

“So we just had sex…” You laughed at Chuck’s statement and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“Yup.” You smiled as Chuck laid down next to you pulling you into his chest. 

“ _ Nice _ .” Chuck grinned back and you rolled your eyes but kissed his shoulder. You slid the blanket out from under you and climbed under and Chuck did the same so you were cuddled together. 

Your eyes slipped shut until you heard the key in the door and someone opening it. You pulled the blanket up higher as you saw Orange step into the room pausing in the doorway as he saw you guys. 

“Uhh… I forgot to give you the other key…” His face was red but he smirked as he dropped the key on the dresser. “Make sure  _ Penelope _ doesn’t get jumped, huh?” 

“Shut up, man!” Chuck covered his face and it made you laugh despite being embarrassed yourself. 

Orange threw a thumbs up at you both before leaving you and a very flustered Chuck. You pulled his arm away from his face and wrapped your arm around his waist, curling into his chest. Chuck wrapped his arms around you, too and kissed your forehead sweetly. Maybe you sorta owed Penelope for not keeping her mouth shut. 

But fuck that. Honestly you should be thanking yourself for going to kick her ass. Either way Chuck was yours now and you held him close, ready to beat the shit out of anyone who messed with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i dont have anything cool to say sorry im boring  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
